The present invention relates to an advantageous improvement in mowers comprising bottom-driven discs.
In this type of mower, the transmission members which permit of driving the discs in rotation are situated beneath the discs. In order that the height of cutting of the fodder may be minimal the said driving members situated beneath the cutting elements of the mower must have the least possible thickness, and be connected to a support which must possess the same qualities. Moreover this support must ensure rigidity of the mower, even when the latter possesses a great working width.
In order to increase the rigidity of disc-type mowers having a great working width, it has been proposed to add to them a beam extending approximately over the discs in order not to impede the passage of the cut fodder flowing towards the rear of the machine by passing over its discs. This beam fast with the chassis of the machine can advantageously serve as support for a guard. However in order to fulfil its stiffening function correctly it must be connected to the free extremity of the mower which is closer to the still standing fodder, when the machine is in the working position. In this region the connection between the said beam and the mower, effected by means of an arm, interferes with good operation of the machine due to the fact that the cut fodder from the disc situated at the free extremity of the mower is in danger of accumulating at the level of the said arm, even to the extent of blocking the said disc. In that case use must be made of burdensome special deflectors of complicated forms, intended to facilitate the flow of the fodder cut in the zone of the outer disc of the mower.
The present invention aims at remedying the abovestated drawbacks by ensuring great rigidity for bottom-driven disc mowers, without thereby increasing their cutting height or impairing the flow of the cut fodder over the discs. The rigidity of these mowers must especially be ensured in the zone in which they are secured, either through the intermediary of a gear box to a hitch structure comprising means permitting their raising into a vertical position, or directly to the frame of a mower-conditioner, forage harvester or any other self-propelled or other machine permitting especially of cutting vegetation.
In a manner known per se, such a mower comprises bottom-driven discs possessing an elongated support housing for the discs, said housing being situated beneath the discs.